


Moments

by neeharlow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cause he's being sentimental, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, I am very insecure about my OC, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren has a monster cock, Noctrisha Rachelle, Original Character(s), Sexy Times, Slightly OOC Kylo, Smut, could be considered Reader-Insert since she is not described at all, female/male - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeharlow/pseuds/neeharlow
Summary: Such rare moments when Kylo Ren and his wife could just exist with each other.This is tooth rotting fluff that turns into smut and then ends with more tooth rotting fluff. I'm very nervous about posting something with my OC so please be gentle. Feel free to picture yourself as her, I didn't describe her at all so you could. I hope you enjoy this little peek into Noctra and Kylo's private life.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluffy-smut. Enjoy

It was rare when they could just exist. Laying in the darkness, legs entwined hands together fingers laced, breathing in sync. Neither bothers having their eyes open, no need to see one another when they could feel each other, sense each other. They were one in these rare moments, their bond was almost a living thing of its own. Kylo shifted closer pressing his forehead against hers. She emitted a soft moan, a simple hum of contentment her hand tightening around his for a split second. She opened her eyes staring at him through the dark she could see his outline but not much else. His free hand rested on her hip, his thumb slowly stroking her naked skin under the blankets. Just the softness of her skin and the closeness of her body stirred his primal desires. A sharp intake of breath when his hand drifted from her hip down to her pussy, his fingers playing across the supple flesh of her lower lips, teasing her. He leaned forward lips ghosting over her own- her tongue darted out to lick them. He chuckled softly his cock hardening between them. He was quick- he grabbed her pulling her flush against his body- she was panting eyes wide locked with his. She kneaded her bottom lip with her teeth pressing her breasts against his bare chest. He pulled her onto him making her straddle his hips his length dipping in her soaked slit. She carded her fingers through his hair brushing the raven strands from his face before kissing him deeply. She rocked her lower body along his swollen dick wetting the sensitive organ with her arousal. He groaned closing his eyes the sensation causing him to buck up against her. He was desperate to be within her once more. Her warmth, surrounding him, cradling him, -another groan- a growl deep in his chest. His hands grabbed her hips stilling her movements. She smirked down at him arching an eyebrow. His one hand caressed the back of her neck pulling her down for a brutal kiss. He easily moved her so that his eager cock entered her. She gasped against his lips. 

Sitting up she leaned back fully enveloping his dick inside of her. His hands rubbed up and down her stomach settling on her breasts. She works her body up and down on his thickness. She places her hands on his chest bracing herself as she rides him faster. He watches her, her beautiful body bouncing on his cock- so perfect. And his. Only HIS. He moans thrusting up to meet her movements, his cock reaching deeper than before. She cries out in pleasure nails digging- dragging down his chest. He hisses in pain fingers splayed on her ass, cupping her round cheeks assisting her in fucking him. He is close- his cock throbs in need for release. She locks eyes with him, grinding down hard on his erection. He is balls deep pounding into her tight wetness, so wonderfully tight- warm- FUCK- she clenches. Cumming around him walls milking his cock pulling forth an intense orgasm from his body. His dick twitches and pulsates inside of her cum erupting from him in hot gushes. She lays on him as his cock throbs spilling his final drops of semen. She places kisses on his chest panting trying to catch her breath. He slips from her completely spent.

They find themselves as were before. Laying in the darkness, legs entwined hands together fingers laced, breathing in sync. Their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, their combined cum leaking slowly from her satisfied cunt. Such rare moments. A kiss to her temple- but she has already fallen into a light slumber. So he holds her and in the quiet darkness he feels safe enough to whisper:

“I love you Noctrisha.”

She wasn't awake to hear to hear it. And he preferred it that way. So he laid his head down and joined her in a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have many, many, many, more Noctra and Kylo fics. But I am insecure fic hoarder. I write them but I don't post them. Someone who I was loved said some very mean things, gagged even, to me so I don't post stuff with her. But my friends helped me feel comfortable enough to post. I love you guys! Thank you for the support!


End file.
